Le retour du boxer maudit
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS séquelle. HeeroDuo feat WuFeiHilde. Heero n'a toujours pas digéré l'épisode du boxer de Duo, la source de la fin de leur relation avant même qu'elle ne commence, juste après une nuit torride. Parallèlement, WuFei rencontre un problème à cause de son imagination en mode no limit. /mouahaha/


Auteur : Naughty Luce (Natsu)  
>Titre : Le retour du boxer maudit<br>Couple : Heero/Duo, WuFei/Hilde  
>Note de l'auteur :<p>

**WARNING : si vous n'avez pas lu « Le boxer maudit », c'est dommage, mais c'est pas grave. Cette fic en est une séquelle. Elle est compréhensible sans avoir lu Le Boxer Maudit (mais c'est mieux de la lire après quand même ^^ )**

Note 2 :** j'aurai pu en faire le 2****ème**** chapitre du Boxer Maudit… mais nan, parce que je trouve qu'il est trop différent de par son style et sa bifurcation sur le couple W/H, et que l'une va bien autant avec que sans l'autre.**

Note 3 :** Pour Mithy qui m'a définitivement remotivée, et Pitchoune Naus. Et en espérant que cette fic soit divertissante et agréable à lire, pour elle comme pour tout le monde !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour du boxer maudit<strong>

-_Kuso_…

o

Heero Yuy s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, le regard-faisceau laser perçant presque l'écran de son ordinateur.

Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il y avait dessus, il était juste pensif. Essayait d'oublier une des dernières conversations qu'il avait eu avec Trowa le matin même.

Le français lui avait annoncé juste comme ça qu'Halloween n'était pas bientôt donc qu'il pouvait ranger son déguisement de criminel déséquilibré en manque. Ca effrayait les honnêtes gens.

Pour Heero, c'était simplement son aura naturel de mâle dominant qui s'intensifie alors qu'on s'approche de la période de pleine lune, voila tout.

C'est un ex-terroriste en Gundam. Il allait pas se reconvertir en Miss Univers sans que ça pose problème.

_« Mais si, tu fait la gueule. Surtout à Duo. Vous êtes très froid l'un envers l'autre en ce moment. Il s'est passé quoi, il a remplacé ton shampoing par de la mayonnaise ? Il a scié les pieds de ta chaise et tu t'es ramassé par terre ? Il t'a prit un projet sur lequel tu voulais bosser ? »_

Froid envers Duo ?

Eh bien, si on s'était fait prendre par un plan cul par son meilleur ami qui nous attire depuis toujours, comment pourrait-on réagir par la suite ?

Sachant que les sentiments ne s'en vont pas d'un coup de braguette magique, et qu'on ne peut donc pas envisager, en tant qu'ancien soldat, de le tirer ?

Tirer… une balle dans sa tête hein. Soyons pas dégueulasses.

Alors oui, la froideur était une juste traduction de ses émotions envers Duo. Sauf que personne n'était au courant de leur non-histoire qui se résumait en un coup d'un soir.

Donc tout le monde se posaient des questions.

Mais Heero était bien au dessus de ça, il n'en avait rien à cirer. RIEN.

Au moins il avait eu son homme pendant une nuit. C'était mieux que rien du tout. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre à lui-même.

Il y avait des choses bien plus graves que ce minable incident. Comme… ben comme la touche 2 de son clavier qu'il venait à l'instant d'enfoncer tellement fort qu'elle reste coincée.

Génial. CA c'est vrai problème. Une série de 2 qui ne s'arrête pas.

Ca fait un peu tâche sur un plan d'attaque et les détails stratégiques d'une mission d'ordre mondial.

Il voulu la décoincer avec ses ongles mais, trop courts, tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était de gratter la touche. Après avoir donné un coup de poing rageur sur son clavier, il sorti une paire de ciseaux du pot à crayons, qui eut le même effet que ses ongles.

Excédé, il jeta la paire de ciseaux à l'autre bout de la pièce et ouvra un tiroir, il devait forcément y voir un compas.

Pas de compas. Pas de problème ! Il n'était pas du tout énervé. Mais il y avait une solution et il allait la trouver. Il se remit en face de son écran d'ordinateur, les deux mains jointes, pour réfléchir calmement.

**A T11 : déplacement de l'équipe Oméga sur flanc gauche, 50m, défensive. Objectif regroupement avec équipe Epsilon et action offensive à T15.**  
><strong>A T1222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222<strong>

**_/BAM/_**

Le poing parti et cette fois, c'est l'écran qui le reçu. Il valdingua du bureau en s'écrasant par terre.

Voila. Plus d'écran, plus de 2, plus de problème.

« Clic. » _/la touche 2 qui se débloque toute seule « ok, t'énerve pas mon pote, tout va bien, regarde je me remets en place rien que pour toi »./_

Le véritable souci ce n'était pas Duo. Mais plutôt les autres qui le regardaient soit comme des bêtes traquées, soit comme des poules devant un couteau (ou plutôt un flingue, ou une grenade, bref, nous parlons de Heero Yuy).

Une rumeur s'était mise à courir depuis quelques jours, que s'il était en froid envers Duo Maxwell et par conséquent, avec le Monde entier, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

La vérité c'est que lui et Duo ont juste sympathisé une nuit après une longue journée de taf indélébile et un verre de Bourbon. Quoi de plus normal de se faire plaisir entre amis quand on est SMF (Sans Mec Fixe) et open bar ?

Enfin qui n'a jamais tiré un petit coup à son pote pour passer le temps ? Ca fait du bien, c'est bon pour l'entretien de son corps et des relations sociales.

De plus, le japonais comptait parmi les seuls qui savaient pour l'homosexualité de son ami, avec Quatre et Trowa, avec qui ils sortaient de temps en temps. Donc s'il l'avait mit au courant, c'était pas pour des prunes, y'avait un message subliminal.

Heero s'est jeté de la falaise. A sauté le pas, aidé d'un verre, d'un croissant de lune et d'un ordinateur qui a planté par ses soins.

Et il lui avait fait l'amour ce soir d'hiver chez l'américain. Heureusement que l'appartement était frais, ça lui avait donné une raison de plus de se coller contre le corps du natté, de l'emprisonner contre lui.

Le lendemain, Heero s'était fais jeté en beauté, fin de l'histoire. Personne n'a à le savoir.

* * *

><p>6 étages en dessous du bureau de Heero, WuFei Chang était assis à son bureau, à taper nerveusement sur son ordinateur. L'intérêt qu'on a à se pencher sur lui, qui n'était pas spécialement le confident ni le meilleur ami de Heero, et qui ne travaillait pas avec la même équipe, c'est juste que sans que les deux hommes le sachent, il allait y avoir ce même jour pour eux un point commun paradoxalement différent. <span>A peu de choses près<span>.

Aucune rumeur ne courait sur WuFei, même s'il était exécrable avec tout le monde.

En même temps, les peu de rumeurs qui ont osé filer entre les gens, WuFei avait su les faire taire avec quelques mises à pieds voire destitutions.

Comment ça, de l'abus de pouvoir ?

Mais non, mais non. C'est son plan d'action face à la non-productivité. C'est la juste pénitence à une propagande illégitimement distribuée.

Une rumeur lancée par une personne fait perdre 10 minutes de son temps à cette personne plus à la personne qui reçoit la rumeur. Ca fait aussi perdre de 20 à 65% de la concentration de chaque personne pendant au moins 30 minutes. Et une personne communique cette rumeur à environ 4 autres personnes à la fois, ce qui fait 4 puissance 4 personnes de plus par la suite, etc.

De plus, « WuFei Chang » est une appellation contrôlée. Il était donc interdit de l'utiliser à n'importe quel escient. Autant stopper la course et punir ceux qui font passer le mot. Et faire passer l'envie des autres de parler de WuFei.

Mais ce n'était pas son problème actuel.

Lui aussi était en train de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant.

_Flashback_

_Le bar était quelconque. Le Chinois y était rentré sans trop savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était une envie refoulée de prendre un pot avec ses potes qui prenait soudainement le dessus alors qu'il avait refusé toutes les précédentes invitations par manque de motivation ? Est-ce que c'était une brusque envie de voir autre chose que son F2 qui l'étouffait ?_

_Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait eu envie d'une bière avec ses amis, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient disponibles ou motivés, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en avait plus dans son frigo et qu'il était trop tard pour aller en acheter car tous les magasins avaient fermé. Morosité quand tu nous tiens, tu nous emmènes dans un pub._

_Il s'était assit seul à une table au fond du bar, qui lui donnait un panorama sur toute la pièce, y comprit l'entrée._

_Pourquoi l'envie soudaine d'une bière dans un endroit publique l'avait prit, il y réfléchi jusqu'à ce que sa recherche de logique cessa quand il cru reconnaître une voix qui venait d'entrer dans ce bar. Ses yeux, plongés au fond du verre, se levèrent par automatisme._

_Il vit deux jeunes femmes, dont l'une inconnue. Mais il se souvenait bien du visage de l'autre. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et même s'ils se voyaient très rarement car elle ne travaillait pas dans la même branche que lui, elle faisait partie des Preventers._

_Hilde Schbeibker._

_Ca faisait une éternité en fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés._

_Les deux femmes se racontaient visiblement des choses drôles car le rire éclatant de l'allemande enjoua tout d'un coup le bar monotone._

_WuFei ne l'avait jamais vu rire. En fait il ne connaissait pratiquement rien d'elle. Excepté qu'elle était peut-être la copine de Maxwell… Enfin c'était juste une suposition. Duo laissait des fois échapper son emploi du temps privé – dont le chinois se passerait bien– avec des « non ce soir je peux pas faire un taro avec vous ! J'ai un rencard ! »._

_Si ça se trouve, tous les rencards, c'était elle. Après tout, pendant la guerre, Hilde avait le béguin pour le natté._

_WuFei chassa ces réflexions de sa tête. Il réprimandait ses hommes pour ça alors il n'allait pas les imiter._

_o_

_« -Oh ! Mais attends… »_

_o_

_Le regard de la jeune allemande se posa sur lui alors qu'elle parcourait le bar de ses yeux en cherchant une place confortable._

_o_

_-… mais oui ! WuFei, c'est toi ? Claironna la brunette en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. On peut venir s'asseoir ?_

_o_

_Ce dernier se redressa pour ne pas paraître le gars qui se saoule tout seul dans un coin d'un bar, et se mordit la joue en pensant que la seule fois qu'il va dans un bar, c'est évidemment la fois où des gens qui le connaissent et qui n'ont pas refait surface depuis longtemps apparaissent._

_o_

_-Oui bien sûr, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire poli.  
><em>_-Ben alors ! Ca fait super longtemps ! Je te présente Monika, ma cousine. Elle est de passage. Tu fais quoi ici ?_

_o_

_Il n'osa pas lui répondre qu'il avait eu une soudaine envie de bière mais qu'il n'en avait plus. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie de rester seul ou pas, mais l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme retint son attention durant toute la soirée…_

… _mais surtout son décolleté._

_Il avait apprit, après ces quelques années, à finalement apprécier la présence des femmes… enfin des jolies, hein. Faut pas exagérer._

_Il s'était découvert adepte des poitrines fermes et généreuses. Peut-être que c'était commun chez les hommes de raffoler des grosses poitrines, mais lui avait une forme préférée bien particulière. Il détestait les seins en poire, même de grosse taille. Les petites pommes n'avaient pour lui aucun intérêt, et les pastèques lui étaient d'un encombrement extrême. Les melons étaient juste parfaits. En plus c'était son parfum de glace favori._

_Hilde avait justement les seins en melons. C'était un signe. En plus, elle exposa qu'elle venait d'être mutée au QG des Preventers. Que le terrain pour elle, c'était fini, qu'elle en avait sa claque des flingues et des pilotes de chasse qui ne voyaient en elle qu'un garçon manqué._

_Monika, au bout d'un moment, se déclara fatiguée et annonça qu'elle partait vers son hôtel. Hilde resta un peu, avec l'accord du chinois. Puisqu'ils y étaient, il fallait rattraper le temps perdu. Ils avaient teeellement de chose à se dire…_

_Même si rien n'intéressait le chinois d'autre que le tourment qu'il se faisait un peu plus à chaque minute._

_« Putain… elle est vraiment… non il faut pas y penser. C'est la pote de Duo. Si ça se trouve ils sortent ensemble. »_

_S'amuser une nuit avec une femme, pourquoi pas. Mais s'amuser avec une femme prise, ce n'était pas dans ses principes. Question de solidarité masculine et d'honneur._

_On ne partage pas son steak._

_Enfin à la limite, la solidarité masculine, il en avait rien à foutre. Dans une meute, il faut être le type alpha pour avoir le pouvoir. C'était la solidarité envers ses amis qui lui posait problème, en vérité._

_Duo était un crétin. Mais c'était une personne digne, et WuFei le respectait. Si l'américain sortait avec Hilde, il n'allait pas risquer de casser cette amitié pour une paire de seins._

_Mais plus le temps passait en compagnie de la brunette, qui, répétons-le au risque de l'oublier, avait prit un bon bonnet de soutien-gorge depuis la guerre, et savait vraiment bien vendre ses melons, plus le chinois se disait qu'il allait flancher._

_Oui, des très beaux seins. Elle avait des très beaux seins. Et ce qu'elle devait dire ne devait pas être inintéressant non plus, mais en tout cas, pour la poitrine, 10/10. Même 12/10._

_Après tout… ils sont pas obligés de le dire à Duo ?_

_Si elle est consentante, elle ira pas rapporter à son mec qu'elle l'a trompé ?_

_Dans l'hypothèse que c'est son mec !_

_o_

_-Hilde, ça te dit d'aller boire un dernier verre chez moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont bientôt fermer ici._

_o_

_Merde. Dans la théorie c'était une idée plutôt bonne, mais… __Y'a pas plus d'alcool chez lui que tout à l'heure. Quel plan foireux._

_o_

_-Oh non ça ira, merci. Je repars en voiture._

_o_

_Dommage. Un plan foireux vaut mieux que pas de plan du tout, surtout s'il pouvait finir en plan cul._

_o_

_-Je n'ai pas d'alcool. Un thé ou un café ? Se surprit WuFei pour son improvisation presque parfaite.  
><em>_-Ah, dans ce cas je veux bien. Une petite bière c'est suffisant. Plus, ça serait pas raisonnable._

_o_

_WuFei ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'elle réponde à la positive, ils les emmenèrent quand même chez lui, à deux pas du bar. Il allait peut-être avoir ses glaces au melon finalement. Il lui offrirait bien un bel esquimau en échange._

_Hilde resta bien deux bonnes heures chez WuFei. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec l'américain. Elle avait un débit de paroles presque aussi conséquent que lui et une énergie qu'elle pourrait surement investir dans d'autres choses plus intéressantes. Et puis, elle avait VRAIMENT une belle poitrine._

_o_

_-Bon, je travaille demain. Je vais peut-être y aller, il est plus de deux heures du matin. Ca va être l'horreur pour me lever. Faudrait pas commencer le premier jour de mon nouveau taf en mode larve !  
><em>_-Oui, moi aussi je travaille. Il serait temps d'aller se reposer._

_o_

…

_Quoi ? Mais non !_

_Quel con._

_Pourquoi alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle reste avec lui, il approuvait sa décision de partir ?!_

_En temps normal ça se finissait au pieu ces histoires de derniers verres, il n'aurait jamais permit qu'une femme lui résiste !_

_o_

_-Tu as raison ! Je parle, je parle… je ne m'en rends même pas compte !  
><em>_-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé une agréable soirée.  
><em>_-Moi aussi ! On ne se connaît pas trop toi et moi, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter. Et merci pour le thé, en cette saison, il n'y a rien de meilleur !_

_o_

_Elle était partie toute guillerette, il lui avait fait un sourire quand elle avait tourné le dos._

_Puis une fois la porte refermée sur elle, le chinois s'y adossa pour passer ses mains sur sa figure, l'air déconfis du gars sur le quai de la gare qui vient de louper son train._

_Frustration intense et tour Eiffel dans le pantalon._

_Fin du flashback_

Non. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait laissé filer si facilement la belle paire de seins avec la femme au bout (soit dit en passant elle était vraiment pas mal non plus). Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était farci toute sa vie pendant des heures sans demander à être justement récompensé.

C'était la faute à Duo.

WuFei n'aimait pas partager les conquêtes de ses amis, même si c'était des anciennes conquêtes.

N'empêche… quel gâchis. Quand il repensait aux mains gracieuses de l'allemande, à son cou fin, et à sa poitrine qui avait l'air ferme…

Il aurait pu l'écouter encore parler des heures si ça lui avait permit d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite branlette espagnole.

Un frappement à sa porte le sorti de ses pensées.

o

-Entrez, répondit-il sans volonté en reprenant ses écrits à son clavier.  
>-Salut WuFei ! S'annonça une petite voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre plein.<p>

o

Il stoppa net à la vue de l'allemande qui entra dans son bureau et se raidit dans sa chaise.

Décidément, une force supérieure avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas opérationnel au travail aujourd'hui.

o

-Je suis pas sensée passer mais je suis tombée sur ta secrétaire… en fait c'est elle qui m'est rentrée dedans. Elle était pressée de partir à cause de son fils qui est tombé malade, c'est la nourrice qui l'a appelée, mais elle n'osait pas te demander si elle pouvait s'absenter pendant deux ou trois heures… Déblatéra joyeusement la brunette avec un grand sourire.

o

Sur le coup, un frisson électrique le parcouru, comme si à la vue de l'allemande, quelque chose en lui s'était mis à dysfonctionner.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une vision d'optique mais il lui sembla que la jeune femme s'était détaché les cheveux en un mouvement ample et sexy.

o

-WuFei ?

o

WuFei cligna des yeux. Il avait surement du voir trop de pub pour les shampoings à la TV.

o

-Oui ? Répondit-il avec l'air du mec qui fait semblant d'être totalement concerné par la nouvelle.  
>-Donc je me suis permis de lui donner congé pour qu'elle aille chez le médecin en urgence. Toi t'es un mec et t'as pas d'enfants donc t'allais pas comprendre. Du coup je me suis dis que j'allais t'apporter les dossiers et ton emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine à la place de ta secrétaire, continua Hilde en déposant le tout sur le bureau de WuFei.<p>

o

Le jeune homme desserra un peu sa cravate en avalant sa salive discrètement.

En parlant de vent, un rapide regard derrière lui prouva que la fenêtre était bien fermée. Alors d'où venait la brise qui faisait flotter les cheveux de la belle brune ?

Et… mais pourquoi était-elle en train de déboutonner son chemisier ?!

o

-Tu m'en voudras pas, moi non plus j'ai pas d'enfants mais je suis une femme donc je suis plus sensible à ce genre de problème, poursuivit-elle. Et comme ça on voit ensemble si tu n'as pas un petit peu de temps pour m'accompagner au cinéma ! Il y a un film qui vient de sortir que je veux absolument voir mais je déteste y aller toute seule. Duo est occupé, mes copines détestent ce genre…

o

Le chinois s'accrocha à ses accoudoirs. Les raisons de l'allemande qui la poussaient à se rapprocher de lui dangereusement à quatre pattes sur son bureau telle une lionne lui étaient obscures, mais ça en jetait du lourd.

Il faut dire que ce soutien-gorge push-up rouge lui allait sublimement. Et la dentelle n'était pas de trop.

o

-Ouhou ! Base du QG des Preventers appelle WuFei Chang !

o

WuFei secoua la tête.

Hilde était toujours debout, de l'autre coté du bureau, son chemisier bien boutonné jusqu'en haut, son chignon impeccable, les bras croisés et affichait une tête étonnée.

Y'avait définitivement un problème dans son cortex cérébral. Pourquoi tout d'un coup l'imagination du chinois partait en live ?

o

-Pardon. Je t'écoute.  
>-Mais à quoi tu penses ? Questionna Hilde avec un sourcil relevé.<br>-Qu'il faut que je mette fin à mon abonnement TV. Trop de pub, répondit-il avec un léger frisson.  
>-Oui, c'est totalement le moment d'y songer ! Rit la brune.<br>-C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda t-il pour détourner la conversation, en posant enfin les yeux sur la petite pile de feuille que l'allemande lui avait déposée sur son bureau.  
>-Mais je te l'ai dis ! C'est ce que ta secrétaire devait te donner ! Tu étais sur quelle planète ?<p>

o

La planète Playboy.

o

-Ah oui. Son fils. Malade. Nourrice. Médecin, se récapitula à haute voix le chinois, plus pour lui que pour prouver à l'allemande qu'il l'avait écouté attentivement.  
>-Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? Elle était vraiment dans tous ses états. En plus c'est son premier enfant, son mari est dans les Prev et en mission sur le terrain, les grands-parents sont tous partis en cure il me semble… Et toi tu ne lui aurais jamais permis de sortir.<br>-Mais si… grommela-t-il même s'il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme avait raison.

o

Etrangement il savait aussi qu'il n'allait jamais en vouloir à la secrétaire d'avoir écouté Hilde, qui ne travaillait même pas dans la même section qu'eux, et d'être partie sans son accord à lui. Toute excuse était bonne pour justifier un matage de jambes galbées.

o

-En même temps je voulais venir papoter mais j'osais pas venir sans raison… alors voila, l'occasion tombait bien, c'était parfait ! Chantonna Hilde en faisant quelques pas dans le bureau, dos à WuFei pour contempler distraitement son armoire où étaient rangés tous ses classeurs et quelques médailles dans leur écrin ouvert.

o

Parfait. Oui. C'est exactement le mot pour décrire ce petit fessier bien rebondi caché par ce tailleur qui épousait parfaitement la silhouette de la jeune femme.

o

-Oui. Et… hum… tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Questionna t-il pour chasser ses pensées perverses.  
>-Hm. Pas trop mal. Pour moi ça va, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'entre Heero et Duo y'a de l'eau dans le gaz. Ils démentent tous les deux, surtout Heero, mais y'a quelque chose qui s'est passé qui fait que maintenant, Heero fait la gueule à Duo. Et Duo avec son égo, ne lui adresse pas non plus la parole. Enfin vite fait, comme à un inconnu.<br>-La vie privée des autres ne m'intéresse pas.  
>-Attends, t'as pas entendu la meilleure ! Tu me laisses continuer ? Ou ça t'intéresse vraiment pas ?<p>

_« Oui… si, ça m'intéresse… continue à te caresser comme ça… Oui… les seins, palpe toi les seins… »_

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de Heero.<strong>

Le japonais avait attendu patiemment qu'un gars du service informatique lui amène un vieil écran de rechange en attendant d'en commander un nouveau. Le gars avait constaté les dégâts avec les yeux ronds mais n'avait pas fait de remarque.

C'est un brave type plein d'ambition. Il tenait à sa vie.

Si Heero avait l'air calme et détaché sur le moment, il devait avoir des piques de furie incontrôlables à la Hulk et il n'était pas question d'en déclencher une nouvelle. En tout cas, pas sans gilet pare-balle ou sans parachute. L'étage était trop haut pour que le gars atterrisse comme une fleur en bas.

Heero l'avait regardé faire son travail de façon très innocente, les jambes croisées, comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Le gars effectua quelques branchages nerveusement, quelques mises à jour, et parti sans demander son reste.

Le japonais soupira de résignation.

Il ne pouvait pas toujours se calmer en cassant des objets, même si c'est fou ce que ça faisait du bien. Une les décompterait de son salaire et il finirait par donner de l'argent au QG en fin de mois au lieu d'être payé.

_Toc toc…_

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte qui eurent pour effet de faire tiquer d'énervement le brun. Il inspira bruyamment à fond pour pas passer en mode diable de Tasmanie, puis répondit en haussant la voix.

o

-Si ce n'est pas important, n'entrez pas, je suis occupé.

o

La porte s'ouvrit quand même.

Au son de la clenche, le japonais se dit que c'est pas une paire de ciseau ou un écran d'ordinateur qui volerait à travers la pièce, ça serait le bureau tout entier car l'intrus n'avait définitivement pas compris le sens de sa phrase. C'était pourtant clair et net : « si vous franchissez cette porte, vous connaitrez une mort lente, douloureuse et sale ».

o

-J'ai dit… !

o

Heero se tu sans finir sa phrase quand il vit entrer la personne.

Un américain.

Un américain qui referme la porte de façon flegmatique.

Qui la verrouille derrière lui.

Un américain qui s'avance vers le bureau du japonais d'un pas décontracté.

Qui s'arrête au milieu de la pièce, les jambes légèrement écartées.

Un américain qui dénoue sa cravate, le menton légèrement levé en signe de défi.

Qui la tire de son cou et la laisse tomber par terre sans s'en soucier plus que ça.

Un américain qui commence à déboutonner sa chemise tout à fait naturellement.

Un bouton.

Deux boutons.

Trois boutons.

Des lèvres qui s'entrouvrent.

Quatre boutons.

Cinq boutons.

Six… boutons…

Une chemise qui glisse lascivement de ses épaules…

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de WuFei<strong>

-Vas-y, continue…

_« T'arrête pas… oui… continue… une main dans les cheveux et l'autre qui descend le long de la cuisse c'est hot… »_

-Peut-être qu'ils sortaient ensemble… et qu'on a rien vu, et qu'ils se sont disputés ! Continua la jeune femme en refaisant face à WuFei, complètement emballée par l'histoire de leurs deux collègues.  
>-Ils seraient gays, tous les deux ? Comme par hasard, alors qu'on en a jamais rien su ? Non ce n'est pas possible. De toute manière Duo nous l'aurait dit s'il avait eu un rencart récemment, contra WuFei un peu ébahi, tout en essayant de se détendre.<br>-Oui mais là c'est pas pareil, c'est Heero !  
>-Et alors ?<br>-Et alors il est plutôt du genre mystérieux, protecteur de sa vie privée… Duo le sait, c'est pour ça qu'ils auraient caché leur relation.

_« Quelle bouche… »_

-Ca me laisse… bouche-bée ce que tu me… dis.  
>-C'est clair, ils cacheraient bien leur jeu. Et en même temps peut-être qu'ils voudraient pas choquer leurs hommes avec qui ils ont pris leur douche après les missions dans les vestiaires hommes !<p>

_« Oui… sympa la position debout les jambes légèrement écartées…_

_Mords-toi sensuellement les lèvres pour voir ?_

_Oh oui… tu es gourmande, petite coquine… »_

-Oui, vu comme ça je les comprendrais. Je n'aimerai pas savoir qu'un mec que j'ai souvent côtoyé dans une douche est en fait gay et m'a mâté sans que j'y ai fais attention.  
>-Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais, ils sont pas forcément pervers.<p>

_« Mmm… une bretelle de soutien-gorge qui tombe… »_

-Je pense sincèrement que ça peut tenir debout, mais je n'y crois pas. Ils ne sont pas homosexuels, surtout Yuy… A mon avis ils se sont simplement pris la tête parce que Maxwell aura fait une énième connerie qu'il appelle « blague », et Yuy l'a mal pris, répliqua le chinois en déglutissant une nouvelle fois.

o

Déchirer sa jupe comme ça, c'était ô combien excitant, mais qu'est ce qu'elle allait inventer comme excuse pour expliquer tout ça aux autres quand elle sortira du bureau ?

La petite musique salace en fond n'était pas nécessaire mais pas désagréable non plus.

Et cette chute de reins…

Oh la la… Ca y'est… elle joue avec la bordure de son string. Ma ma mia… le clou du spectacle !

o

-Tu n'as aucune imagination mon pauvre ! Lâcha Hilde avec un soupir et en secouant la tête.  
>-…<p>

o

La dure réalité en pleine tronche.

Hilde, en haussant les épaules, prit la direction de la porte.

WuFei ne savait pas à quel moment et comment elle avait fait pour recoudre sa jupe et se rhabiller en un quart de seconde et sans qu'il l'ait vu, mais elle était en train de partir, ses fesses ayant un petit mouvement de balancier très élégant…

…

… mais elle était en train de partir, et voyant la scène au ralenti, le clac-clac de ses talons vers la sortie résonnant pour WuFei comme le gong-gong d'une cloche à un enterrement.

_Gong… gong…_

_Clac… clac…_

_o_

-Euh… Hilde ?  
>-Oui ? Lança t'elle en tournant la tête vers lui.<br>-Ca te dit de sortir ce soir ?

o

Le strip-tease, c'était pas encore pour tout de suite.

La vidéo porno de ses rêves, il l'avait pas encore vu.

Le fantasme de faire l'amour dans un bureau avec une collègue ne se réaliserait pas aujourd'hui.

Mais WuFei savait au moins une chose : exit les films dans sa tête. Le concret ne valait pas la peine d'être spoilé.

Hilde sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis son visage s'illumina à nouveau.

o

-D'accord ! Minauda t'elle gaiement.

o

L'essentiel à retenir, c'est que Duo ne sortait pas avec Hilde. Et comme il était peut-être gay, il n'avait peut-être jamais eu l'allemande comme copine.

Le Chinois qui était plutôt tendance homophobe se dit que finalement, à partir de ce jour, il tolèrerait les gays.

…

Mais seulement ceux qui ne prennent pas de douche.

* * *

><p><strong>Même moment, bureau de Heero.<strong>

Toisant le regard d'un japonais qui semblait figé par la présence des pectoraux nus qu'il avait gouté à pleine bouche quelques jours auparavant, Duo tenait sa chemise entre le pouce et l'index, le bras tendu devant lui.

Elle tomba tomber négligemment par terre comme un chiffon. Duo ne la regarda même pas.

Ses yeux améthyste dans les cobalts du japonais, à aucun moment son visage ne laissa paraître une quelconque émotion.

Aussi irréel que ça pouvait paraître, l'américain était désormais en train de déboucler sa ceinture, de la tirer des passants en un mouvement ample, et de la jeter sans plus de considération sur le coté.

Et toujours en fixant Heero, ses doigts s'attelèrent tranquillement au bouton de son jean, puis à sa braguette.

Le son du zip de la fermeture éclair fit éco pendant un long moment dans les oreilles de Heero.

La tension sexuelle ? _A peine_ présente. Fallait surtout pas en tenir compte. Et si on se sentait durcir à un certain endroit, il ne fallait surtout pas regarder ce mec qui se déshabille en face de vous ailleurs que dans ses yeux.

Car il n'y de toute façon aucune échappatoire face à ces yeux violets qui vous enchaînent à eux.

Pas même pour les muscles bandés de ces bras athlétiques.

Toujours pas pour la solidité apparente de ces abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

Et pas non plus pour ces jambes puissantes desquelles tomba un pantalon sur le sol, écarté sur le coté avec un pied.

o

-…

o

L'américain, debout devant le bureau du japonais, en plein milieu de la pièce et les jambes légèrement écartées, enleva l'élastique de sa natte. Il pencha sa tête en avant, passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux pour les dénouer, se frictionnant vigoureusement la tête, libérant de longues mèches noisette ondulées.

Et pour pas mieux l'arranger, Heero se prit toutes les phéromones libidinales dans le visage qui lui descendirent directement dans le bas du ventre quand l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe releva sa tête avec sensualité, éparpillant ses cheveux sur son dos et ses épaules, quelques mèches retombant devant ses yeux.

Les poings désormais sur ses hanches, il se trouvait maintenant seulement vêtu de son seul boxer…

… qui n'était autre que le maudit boxer Bob l'éponge.

Jaune.

Avec un nez qui ne ressemblait à rien, stupidement relevé en trompette difforme.

Avec des yeux ronds.

ENOrmes.

BLEUS.

Qui le fixe comme un illuminé de secte !

Et le sourire béat de SATAN.

La dernière vision du japonais avant que celui-ci ne se fasse annoncer au matin par Duo qu'il n'était qu'un plan cul, quelques jours auparavant. Avant qu'il l'abandonne dans ce lit qui avait supporté toutes leurs positions, leurs coups de reins, leurs gémissements.

Le japonais vouait à ce boxer une telle haine. C'était simple dans sa tête, Bob l'éponge = Belzebuth.

Et c'était presque la seule chose qui le clouait dans sa chaise et l'empêchait de se jeter sur un natté aux cheveux défaits après 10 bonnes minutes d'effeuillage presque intégral.

De dévorer une gorge offerte comme en sacrifice.

De saisir une nuque avec une main carnassière.

De happer une bouche pour satisfaire une faim sans nom.

D'empoigner ces cuisses à pleine main et les placer de chaque coté de son bassin.

De soulever son corps et le plaquer contre un mur. Contre _tous_ les murs.

Assis au fond de sa chaise, les mains sur les accoudoirs comme un condamné à la chaise électrique, il rompit le silence.

o

-Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-il avec une faiblesse dissimulée dans la voix.

o

Améthystes contre cobalts.

La cravate d'Heero semblait l'étouffer. Tous ses vêtements lui étaient insupportables.

A moins que ça soit le corps bien charpenté et presque nu de Duo le surplombant ?

En tout cas, il se sentait à présent bien trop à l'étroit dans son boxer à cause de cet idiot cruel et vicieux.

Il aurait TOUT donné pour parcourir à ce moment même furieusement ce corps, cette façade de muscles de ses mains, pour s'étouffer de sa bouche, pour lui faire arracher des mots de tendresse et des plaintes de désir.

Il aurait tout donné pour laisser aller son plaisir. Mais c'était hors de question.

o

-Je sais de source sûre que tu portes un pyjama la nuit et j'ai horreur de ça, mais je t'ai jamais fais de commentaire.  
>-…<p>

o

Être défié par l'adversaire, supporter la pression.

Il ne fallait en aucun cas baisser les yeux.

C'était une honteuse tentative d'intimidation pure et dure.

Mais il ne flancherait pas. Il ne lui montrerait pas qu'aussi beau et désirable Duo pouvait être, Heero ne s'écraserait pas.

o

-T'as le droit de penser que je te fais débander à cause d'un stupide vêtement, mais t'es pas obligé de le dire.

o

Un ton grave qui sonne comme une sentence.

Une voix suave qui fait vibrer de l'intérieur.

Des yeux qui s'assombrissent comme pour menacer.

o

-Ca ressemble à des excuses masquées par un reproche, articula calmement Heero.  
>-Tutut. Je ne m'excuse pas. Je t'averti, c'est tout. Je regrette pas du tout ce que je t'ai dis l'autre matin…<br>-…

o

Son bras droit retomba le long de son corps, effleurant voluptueusement sa taille, comme par résignation.

o

-… même si je ne le pensais pas.

o

A la seconde où ces derniers mots furent prononcés, toute une foule de pensées vint défiler tel un bad trip au LSD dans la tête de l'asiatique, à commencer par « je t'aime » puis tout de suite « non… je te déteste », et « connard », « je t'aime », « je vais te faire bouffer ta chemise », « CONNARD. », « je T'AIME. Je vais te sauter dessus, te faire bestialement l'amour sur mon bureau et t'étrangler quand tu vas jouir ».

Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître sur son visage, restant tout aussi stoïque que sa réputation lui dictait.

o

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'accepte de passer l'éponge ?

o

Baffe mentale pour l'expression qui lui avait échappé bien malgré lui.

Belzebuth, ton heure va sonner.

o

-Parce que tout comme moi tu sais que cette histoire est stupide, et qu'elle traîne trop.  
>-Donc tu admets que tu as été stupide.<br>-Pas du tout. Je te le dis, je regrette rien. Je suis comme ça, c'est mon caractère. Je croyais que tu t'y étais fait. Par contre, il serait peut-être un peu temps de passer le cap et d'oublier cet incident. Je viens pas t'implorer de me récupérer. Je pense qu'on était parti pour sortir ensemble, donc autant reprendre là où on en était. Sauf si ton égo veut me faire balader pour se venger de mon petit manège dont tu es à l'origine. Mais dans ce cas là, tu peux toujours courir !

o

Lui et son égo de mec.

Lui et son refus de soumission.

Il n'y avait que Duo pour lui tenir tête et lui défier de le défier.

Il n'avait que lui pour donner un coup dans ses béquilles et lui proposer son épaule pour s'y accrocher.

Immobile depuis le début, des mèches sauvages devant son visage, Duo mit le point sur la conversation.

o

-Alors. Je me rhabille ou tu te fous à poil ?  
>-…<p>

o

Un sourcil levé.

o

-Littéralement parlant, bien sûr. J'ai fais le premier pas. Tu vas continuer à t'enfermer dans ta coquille ou tu déballes ton sac à ton tour ?

o

Heero durci son regard, conscient de l'effort qu'avait fourni Duo, mais un peu rebuté par le maintien de sa position.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer sa frustration sexuelle désormais très désagréable et pénible à supporter. Heureusement que son pantalon était ample, il espérait que ça ne se voyait pas trop. Il fallait juste essayer de se détendre.

_Dur_.

o

-Alors toi tu as le droit de me mener à la baguette, mais pas moi, répondit-il avec toute la maîtrise qu'il pouvait donner.  
>-Je ne commande pas ce que je prends mal. Mais contrairement à toi quand je le prends en pleine face, je le renvoie. Toi t'avais parfaitement le droit de venir me voir après mon râteau et de me foutre ton poing dans la gueule, ou m'engueuler, mais tu l'a pas fais.<br>-Pourquoi à ton avis ?  
>-Parce que c'est ta façon de vivre, et que tu vas pas changer. Alors ne crois pas que moi, je peux. C'est comme ça. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là maintenant.<br>-Tu es un idiot.  
>-Tu me le dis souvent.<br>-Tu m'as fais mal.  
>-Je t'ai fais mal ?! Répliqua Duo d'un ton ironique. Mais <em>tu<em> m'as fais mal, tu t'es foutu de ma gueule à un mauvais moment ! Et puis désolé, mais tu comprendras que dire à un mec qu'il est débandant surtout après qu'on se l'est tapé, c'est loin d'être d'une grande délicatesse.  
>-C'était une simple plaisanterie. Une parole en l'air. Rien de plus.<br>-Pour toi. Pour moi, le mec que j'aime a rit pour la première fois en me voyant dans un pauvre boxer de merde que j'ai enfilé sans réfléchir parce que j'étais grave à la bourre. T'aurais pas pu attendre que je sois moins stressé, qu'on soit un peu plus proche, enfin qu'on soit vraiment ensemble pour me la dire ? Du genre pas juste après qu'on ait couché une fois presque par hasard ?

o

Ce n'est pas des yeux bridés qui transcrivent un regard sévère mais douloureux. Puis à la fois doux et confus. Ces yeux couleur océan étaient désolés.

Des mains se décrispèrent des accoudoirs, des muscles de détendirent, baissant leur garde.

« Je te déteste. »

« Non… je t'aime. »

« Connard. »

Heero, qui jusqu'à là s'était efforcé avec victoire de ne pas regarder plus bas que les yeux de l'américain lança un regard rapide en direction du boxer avant de fixer à nouveau intensément Duo des yeux.

o

-Enlève-moi ça.

o

Et pour la première fois, des lèvres espiègles se fendirent en un petit sourire.

o

-Mais avec plaisir…

* * *

><p><strong>Même moment, bureau de WuFei.<strong>

La brunette laissa échapper un petit « eh ! » de surprise.

o

-Quoi ?

o

WuFei se retourna pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Rien si ce n'était la fenêtre.

o

-Y'a un truc dehors qui vient de tomber, répondit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui était tombé.

o

Mais l'objet était désormais trop bas pour pouvoir le distinguer. Il continua sa dégringolade des quelques 20 derniers étages.

WuFei n'avait pas vraiment d'attention pour autre chose que ce chignon qu'il avait envie de défaire, ces jambes qu'il aurait bien caressées lascivement, et surtout, SURTOUT ce putain de chemisier qu'il avait envie d'arracher avec les dents pour plonger sa tête entre ces deux MAGNIFIQUES seins.

Dans son monde, ignorant le bavardage de l'allemande qui dissertait sur ce qui pouvait bien être tombé et d'où, complètement pétrifié par sa voix cristalline, ses yeux se perdirent.

o

-Hilde, tu as de… beaux…

* * *

><p><strong>Même moment, bureau de Heero.<strong>

-Je rêve où tu viens de jeter mon boxer préféré par la fenêtre ?

o

Son boxer préféré ?

Des mots qu'il fallait surtout pas prononcer.

Heero captura l'américain contre lui par les hanches avec une fougue bien transparente, enroula ses bras autour de lui et s'appropria un dos à la peau lisse, hormis quelques anciennes cicatrices de balles.

Son bassin écrasé contre celui de Duo lui indiquant clairement son désir.

Désir qu'il souligna encore plus en insérant un genou provocateur entre les deux jambes nues d'un américain amusé.

Front contre front.

o

-Tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment.

o

Leurs bouches n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres, une douce torture pour Heero qui nourrissait ses sens de la chaleur et de l'eau de toilette de son ami.

Mais l'américain agrippa délicieusement sa chemise au niveau de son torse et inclina la tête sans l'embrasser pour le narguer et le griser plus.

o

-Mon cher et tendre 'Ro, murmura-t-il moqueur, ma pause ne dure pas une heure et bien que tu sois sexy en costar, tes yeux qui me lancent des éclairs depuis le début n'ont pas réussi à m'exciter assez…

« Je te DETESTE. »

-Je me demande si je ferrai mieux de te laisser partir pour mieux te le faire payer après, ou si je laisse mon coté psychopathe de soldat instable reprendre le dessus sur moi maintenant… déclara gravement Heero entre ses dents et griffant érotiquement la peau de l'américain.

o

Celui-ci émit un rire en souffles, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ravi, tout en affrontant les lèvres de Heero qui cherchaient toujours à trouver les siennes de façon obscène.

Leurs deux corps auraient pu fusionner à ce moment.

o

-Ben tu vois, _la_, tu m'excites. Mais ça ne rallonge pas ma pause pour autant, malheureusement. Alors ce qu'on va faire, puisque toi tu m'as l'air bien en forme…

o

Sa main avait doucement empoigné l'entre-jambe de l'asiatique, qui retint un souffle et frémit.

o

-… c'est que je vais pas te laisser en chien, je suis pas un crevard comme ça. On aura d'autres occasions pour me remontrer ce que tu sais me faire…

o

Sa phrase se finit alors qu'il lui avala ses lèvres avec voracité, aspirant sa langue comme si sa vie en dépendait, la combattant charnellement de la sienne. Et en débouclant la ceinture de Heero, en plongeant sa main dans son boxer pour en sortir un membre bien érigé et y imprimer des mouvements de va et viens, rien ne pouvait plus le satisfaire que les soupirs de bien-être de son coéquipier contre ses lèvres, surtout quand celui-ci faisait courir ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il mit fin au baiser, non sans décocher un sourire un coin à la vision d'un Heero groggy, s'agenouilla finalement devant lui et fut prit d'un sentiment de transe au soupir de gémissement sourd d'un asiatique qui, les yeux fermés, rejeta la tête en arrière au nouveau contact de sa bouche à l'endroit même de son désir brûlant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de WuFei<strong>

-… de beaux… seins… murmura WuFei absent.

o

Yeux.

o

-Heu… Pardon ?

o

Yeux.

Yeux. Yeux. Yeux.

o

-Tu as… de beaux seins.

o

YeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxyeuxYEUX !

C'était ça qu'il fallait dire !

o

-Haha ! Haha ! HahahahahahaHAHAHAHAAA !

o

Il semblait pour WuFei que le monde s'écroulait sous lui alors que Hilde s'esclaffait, tordue de rire, une main sur son ventre.

Il serra un poing derrière son dos en levant les yeux au ciel, rouge de honte.

Nataku était témoin de son humiliation intersidérale.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Pourquoi il avait pas pu se la fermer ?!

Et pourquoi était-il encore en vie, il aurait voulu être foudroyé plutôt que de continuer à vivre cette scène !

o

-Aaah… merci WuFei, c'est _vraiment_ trop gentil, ça me touche, gloussa l'allemande en essuyant une larme de rire. J'apprécie ta franchise.  
>-En fait… je crois que je voulais dire yeux, s'enfonça-t-il pour sa plus grande détresse.<br>-Tu « crois » ?

o

Elle reparti sur un nouvel éclat de rire, mais là, WuFei n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. Il fallait qu'un esprit supérieur le fasse disparaître là. Tout de suite. MAINTENANT.

o

-Mais tu as dis seins ! Tu es un gros pervers ! Lança-t-elle en le pointant du doigt comme une enfant pour le mettre encore plus dans l'embarras.  
>-Non… se défendit-il vainement. Enfin…<br>-Oui, admets-le, de toute façon tu t'es grillé tout seul. Quand je vais raconter à aux autres… !  
>-J'aimerai que ça reste entre nous…<br>-Et pourquoi ? Tu mâtes mes seins sans réserve et je dois me taire ? Hm hm hm… !

o

WuFei passa ses mains sur sa nuque. Il était vraiment le roi des cons. Cette femme avait le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

La bonne chose c'est qu'elle n'était pas en colère, ni gênée. Au point où il en était, il valait mieux qu'il se confesse. Ca lui enlèverait un très gros poids.

o

-Fais de moi ton esclave si tu veux. Depuis que tu es revenue, j'arrive pas à ne pas penser à toi, mais j'arrive à rien quand tu es là. Tu es belle, _sublime_, et oui j'ai pas honte de le dire, tu as des beaux seins. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, c'est que je n'ose rien faire, je n'ose pas te toucher, je n'ose pas te montrer que j'ai envie de toi, et je n'avais même pas envie que tu le saches.

o

L'allemande poussa un soupir amusé.

Il était trop chou.

o

-Tu vois, continua WuFei complètement désarmé, même là je peux rien faire d'autre que de te regarder. Je me sens… faible, et je n'ai JAMAIS été faible devant personne.

o

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, attendant une blague qui l'enfoncerait encore plus mais après tout, il le méritait amplement.

Quand il les eu rouverts, Hilde avait franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparait et se tenait face à lui, très proche. _Trop_ proche.

Et figé, il cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil pour insuffisance respiratoire. C'était peut-être un signe de Nataku.

Il avait finalement eu pitié de lui.

Ouais mais là c'était un peu trop tard !

o

-WuFy… Commença-t-elle d'un ton léger un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

o

Dieu sait qu'il avait horreur de ce surnom signé Maxwell (décidément elle l'avait trop fréquenté) mais au lieu de faire une quelconque remarque pour défendre son honneur comme il l'avait toujours fait, il ne pu que déglutir quand l'allemande posa délicatement ses mains sur son torse et referma ses doigts sur sa cravate pour la resserrer de quelques millimètres.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'encore moins d'air dans sa situation d'apoplexie neuronale.

o

-Certes je suis de nature naïve…

o

Puis elle s'approcha près de la figure du chinois qui s'était transformé en statue sur le coup, et lui administra un petit baiser sur le coin de la bouche.

o

-… mais pas complètement aveugle, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

o

Avec un rire malicieux, elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui à pas de biche et se dirigea vers la porte, en lançant un dernier regard complice derrière son épaule.

Et c'est blanc comme un linge qu'il la regarda ouvrir la porte et sortir. A quel moment il lui avait vraiment dit de faire de lui un esclave déjà ?

o

-A ce soir… ! Chantonna-t-elle en remuant ses doigts pour faire au revoir.

o

La porte se referma.

WuFei s'évanouit.

OWARI

* * *

><p><strong>Voila :) Ce fut un looong truc qui n'aura pas de suite, c'est définitivement la fin du Boxer Maudit (la suite de l'histoire entre Duo et Heero est quasiment toujours la même dans mon esprit : ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants XD (aucun intérêt donc) et s'ils vécurent pas heureux, j'en aurais fais une fic à chapitres, mais j'ai la flemme !). Et puis entre WuFei et Hilde… bah vu que ce couple ne m'intéresse pas, que j'ai juste voulu donner un peu plus de texture à cette fic, ben… J'ai pas envie d'en dire plus :p<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop endormis, et dans le meilleur des cas j'espère même que vous avez eu chaud pour Heero et WuFei !**

**Ah oui, pour ceux qui suivent « Just Married » : le dernier chapitre avance !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
